


Victim

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Grongi/Ichijou, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Nobody realizes the Grongi have noticed Kuuga's companion. Nobody knows that some Grongi have found his mate.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Makin' Progress March





	1. Chapter 1

Godai had snuck out in the early hours of the morning, just before dawn. No matter how quiet he was, Ichijou would always wake up the moment he felt that intense warmth pull away from him. He knew Godai never intended to run from him, but rather, Godai didn't want to disturb Ichijou on the rare occasions he was able to be home and sleep in his own bed. It was sweet, really, so Ichijou always let him slip away, despite wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Godai's waist and tug him back into the warmth of Ichijou's barely slept in bed.

He never did, though. He didn't want to break Godai's illusion of being swift and silent, pausing only to press a kiss to Ichijou's forehead and a nearly inaudible _"I'll see you later, Ichijou-san!"_ after he was dressed.

Then Godai was off, and Ichijou always found himself unable to sleep again, the feeling of Godai's lips, full and warm, still fresh in Ichijou's mind. 

However, that wasn’t all that was fresh in Ichijou’s mind; no, their whole encounter the night before, the feeling of Godai’s strong, sure hands and arms, his smile and his laughter and everything else Ichijou had come to love--

Ichijou sprung up from the nest of warmth Godai had left him wrapped in, his cheeks warm as he pondered his feelings for the other man.

That was what it was, wasn't it?

Love…

Ichijou hadn't felt that way for very many people, not even when he was young, and all of his classmates were going crazy over each other.

He raised a hand to his chest, hoping the thundering in his chest would even out and calm. It wasn't as though Godai wasn't regularly visiting Ichijou, making them food and then spending the night, so why did something as small as a word leave such a huge impact on him? Perhaps… a shower was in order. 

Maybe the steam would help calm him down; he was due in for work in a few hours, anyway, so he should start getting ready.

Especially since his bed needed cleaning after last night.

Swallowing down the mushy feelings and thoughts, Ichijou made his way to the shower, turning the knob to make the water come out just a few degrees cooler than too hot. After a few moments of standing there awkwardly and trying to get used to the temperature, he decided to make it slightly cooler, being one who preferred cool showers to hot.

Still, the steam was nice.

Ichijou got to work cleaning himself up, unable to not blush at the little marks that Godai had left here and there. None were dark enough to bruise, but Godai loved to nibble and nip, and sometimes would get carried away if he latched onto a certain area, like Ichijou's chest, or thighs, or--

Ichijou felt his cheeks heat up, his body reacting almost immediately as the memories began to bubble up to the surface of his mind. He shifted, soapy hands running over his arms and downwards, past his hips and nearly about to take his newly aroused manhood before he paused, biting his lip. 

Was it inappropriate to touch himself while thinking about Godai? Even though they had… well, spent the night in each other’s arms?

Ichijou closed his eyes as he let a hand close around himself, almost cautiously, as though he were doing something questionable. It wasn’t, of course. Self-gratification was entirely normal and natural. He sighed, allowing his shoulders to relax as he stroked himself, conjuring up more memories of the night before.

A small noise fell from Ichijou’s lips as his thumb brushed over the head of his cock. The current of water felt so nice against his back. He began to stroke in earnest, hand clumsy and inexperienced despite being only a few years away from 30. 

Tingles began to creep up his spine, along with warmth that began to pool in his belly as he continued to stroke, back pressing against cold tile behind him as his legs began to feel weak. He was so close; all he had to do was keep thinking about Godai and that smile of his, eyes sparkling with light and life and determination. 

Biting his lip, Ichijou let out a muffled gasp as he came, his senses overwhelmed as his orgasm hit him hard enough to have him seeing stars.

Afterward, he felt bad for letting the water run so long, so once he had regained control of himself he promptly finished washing up and turned the faucet off, letting out a content sigh.

He almost felt relaxed enough to go back to sleep, but that would be a foolish idea considering the time--

A creak from out in the hall of his rickety, two bedroom little house caught his attention and Ichijou felt a little smile tug on his lips; Godai must have come back!

Did he forget something?

It wasn't unusual for Godai to, despite already having snuck out, poke his head back in because he had forgotten something random. Or, more often than not, his reason for reappearing had just been that he regretted leaving so soon because it meant he missed Ichijou waking up.

The first time he had made that confession, both of them had blushed horribly; but, being able to see Godai so sure and happy always had Ichijou's chest full of soft, fluttery feelings, so all he could do was smile and reach out for him, inviting him back into warmth and relaxation.

It had been the first time Ichijou had been nearly late for work, and almost everyone he knew had pointed this out to him on the way in. 

Grabbing his towel, Ichijou quickly began to dry off, not wanting to miss Godai before he had a chance to escape again. If he knew Ichijou was awake, he would _probably_ stay and greet him; he always did, but Ichijou never wanted to assume things of people, especially just because their relationship had moved beyond platonic. 

He grabbed an old bathrobe and pulled it on, pausing as he noticed a patch near the bottom front corner. He blinked, lifting it up to get a better look at it. 

It was an old bathrobe, white in color, and it probably should have been thrown out years ago. Looking at it now, however, Ichijou knew that would be impossible, because the last time he checked, there hadn’t been a little _kuuga_ symbol sewn and stitched over where a hole in the fabric had been.

“When did he…?” Somewhat astonished, Ichijou could only smile and pull the tie closed around his waist, towel over his head to capture the last drops of water from his hair for several moments before he let it fall over his shoulders. He then turned to the door and pulled it open, mind racing as he tried to form proper dialogue to greet Godai with. 

“Back so soon, Godai? If you want, we can--” Something long and black rushed forward, a blur to Ichijou’s vision. Before he knew it, something solid and sharp had connected with his neck, and he found himself flung backward into the shower. Hard, wet tile crunched against his back as he slammed into the wall, and before he could recover the grip around his throat slammed him up into the ceiling headfirst before releasing him. A weak noise escaped him as he fell, sliding down and crumpling forward, stunned and still trying to process what had happened. 

His body trembled, pain quickly beginning to overtake his senses. He tried to push himself up, tried to see who, or what, had even attacked him, but something grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled, dragging him forward and through bits and chunks of what remained of his shattered bathroom door.

His house wasn't large by any means, just a two-bedroom home with a kitchen, living room, restroom, and washroom. Still, the feeling of hardwood digging into his limp body only added to the list of aches, aided further as Ichijou was suddenly dropped to the floor in the middle of the living room. A small whimper of pain fell from his lips and he pushed himself up onto an elbow as he heard voices around him. He tried to make it all out, but nothing made sense. Nothing, at least, until he managed to make out an oddly familiar word.

" _\-- kuuga."_

Already weak and injured, Ichijou paled, several beads of blood dripping down his forehead and the side of his face as he looked up to see a group of massive, inhuman creatures standing over him.

They were talking among themselves, language rough and aggressive. 

What should he do?

Was this it?

Was Godai going to return to Ichijou's torn up corpse? 

No, Ichijou couldn't let that happen. If not for himself, then for Godai's sake. Not just because, obviously, Ichijou didn't want to die, but also because Godai didn't deserve to be the victim of a slain love interest. 

There… there had to be something Ichijou could do. Some way he could either fight them or escape. On either side of him was a door, one leading to a nearly non-existent patio that was now destroyed, and the other being the front door. Those were the only two doors in his house, along with windows in both bedrooms. His house was only one story, so he wouldn’t need to worry about injuries from trying to jump out of them if needed.

A large, clawed foot suddenly dropped down onto his upper back, pushing Ichijou back down onto the floor with painful force. The owner of the foot began to talk, their voice rough and raspy sounding. Before they could finish what they were saying, another one interrupted, and Ichijou felt something hot and wet close around his ankle. His leg was raised, and both monsters were having a back and forth before another one of them spoke up, words finishing with a cackle. The slimy appendage released his leg moments later, and Ichijou felt the weight lift from his back. He immediately drew all four of his limbs close as he sat up on his legs. They continued talking, and Ichijou almost felt like he could have tried to sneak out, until another one of them approached, taking the place of the two that had been on him.

Ichijou steeled himself, waiting for the worst, until suddenly, the creature, no, the Grongi crouched down before him. This one was more human-looking than the rest but there were still tells that gave away the lack of humanity. The height, for one, as well as the long, gnarly limbs.

They were unnaturally pale with dark purple eyes and nearly identical lips that curled into a chilling smirk. Ichijou felt his lips twitch, words attempting to fumble from his lips as the silly idea of attempting to communicate with the Grongi crossed his mind. Before he could, however, the Grongi reached out, snatching up his chin to tilt his head around, as though examining him, all while talking to their companions. Ichijou froze, completely still. Brilliant crimson claws pressed into his chin, and the Grongi's thumbnail brushed across Ichijou's left cheekbone, leaving a strangely violent sting as another bead of blood began to roll down his face.

Eagle-like eyes pierced into Ichijou as the Grongi stared him down, harsh words left unknown to Ichijou as the Grongi spoke to him. 

The Grongi then looked up for a moment and said something, causing the others to laugh and back away.

"Please…" The word slipped from Ichijou's mouth before he realized it, and the Grongi's attention was on him once more before suddenly, several long, black, spindly arms began to crack and pop out of the Grongi's shoulders. Ichijou had no time to react as he was shoved into his back, both of his own arms pinned above his head by one large, single hand. He yelped in pain and tried to struggle, confused as the Grongi leaned over him, closer than ever.

“What are you doing?! S-stop!” One of the Grongi’s clawed hands slid under his knee, hoisting his leg up while another, one of the main hands, casually brushed the hem of Ichijou’s robe aside, pausing to brush a thumb over the little hand-stitched kuuga symbol that Ichijou had been admiring only a short while ago. It was only now, pinned to the ground by the creature, in his thin, old bathrobe, that Ichijou realized the true horror of the situation he was in. 

Ichijou twisted and squirmed, trying to hit the Grongi with poorly aimed kicks to knock them off balance. A long, plum-colored tongue slipped out from the Grongi’s lips and the Grongi grabbed a fist full of Ichijou’s damp hair, holding his head still as the Grongi’s tongue licked up a trail of blood from Ichijou’s face before forcing itself between his lips and teeth with strength Ichijou couldn’t fight against. 

Instantly, the taste of salt and something foul overpowered his mouth as the tongue wriggled and licked, dipping dangerously towards the entrance of Ichijou’s throat. He tried to bite, tried to get the Grongi off of him, but they were much stronger than he was, and a lot less injured. The thick, rubbery tongue lapped and swirled around his mouth in stroking, sweeping motions before retracting out, dropping down to taste and flick down his bruised neck and collar bone. Ichijou coughed and sputtered, the awful taste stuck on his tongue. The Grongi said something, and Ichijou felt something hot and wet prodding down between his legs. As panic and desperation began to wash over him, he felt the prodding grow more intent, and with no preparation, mental or physical, the Grongi snatched up Ichijou’s other leg to keep his lower half still and shoved deep inside. 

Overhead, while Ichijou cried out in pain, the Grongi moaned, their head tilting back and long, messy tresses of silvery hair falling back down their pale leathery back, where the arm pinning Ichijou was protruding from. 

Without waiting, without pausing, the Grongi began to thrust violently, tongue back and slurping at whatever skin they could reach with it. 

“G-get out, no! Pl-- _augh, please!_ ” It hurt; the intrusion, mixed with the pain of his injuries, and the mental distress of it all...

Ichijou’s hands, occasionally gripped into tight fists, could only rest limply over his head as his body was rocked back and forth in place by the Grongi. He bit the inside of his lip as he tried to hold back the cries of pain and helplessness. 

How could this be happening? Just hours earlier, he was tucked into bed, Godai’s hot, comforting body warm in his arms. If one of them grew tired of laying on one side, then they would roll over, and inevitably, the other would shift positions as well ensuring someone was always being held. It was new to Ichijou. It was nice. 

Ichijou clenched his eyes shut tight, tears dripping out between his lashes and burning down his cheeks. A wet tongue slithered up and licked at them, and the Grongi said something, voice nearly breathless as they held his legs high, claws piercing soft, tan flesh with each squeeze and grip. 

How much longer was this going to last?

Was he going to die afterward? 

Ichijou had seen some pretty gruesome cases before, things like this usually never ended well for the victims, especially if the perpetrators were known to murder. 

Victim…

Ichijou was a victim?

“Please... please... “ He trembled, limbs heavy and body now covered in a light sheen of sweat. He forced his eyes open, teeth grit as he forced himself to look at his attacker, a glare in his eyes. 

No, Ichijou had already told himself he wasn’t going to go down. However, he had no power in this situation. All he could do was fight, and survive...

All he could do was hold out until either they left, or he was saved. 

The Grongi moaned again, and Ichijou felt their thrusts grow deeper, grow faster, as though they were into Ichijou’s unwillingness to lay and take it. They spoke again, and suddenly there were hands on Ichijou, stroking him and touching him with gentle caresses that sent waves of relief and disgust rolling through him. The fact that this creature was doing this to him was beyond vile in the first place, but to try and make him enjoy it? 

He turned his head away, his eyes shut again as he felt his body react to the touches; fingertips teasing at his chest, hands massaging his abdomen and working to his cock, once flaccid but now firming. 

“S-stop… stop!” Ichijou didn’t want to receive gratification from this. Ichijou wanted that _thing_ to finish up and get off of him! 

A thumb brushed past the cut on his cheekbone, dipping inwards and stroking along his lower lip as the Grongi tried to get Ichijou’s attention back on them. They said something, voice strained yet confident, and then all the hands on him were working too softly and sweetly, coaxing him and making his back arch as the grip on his cock forced him into an orgasm. The Grongi had reached their limit too, and Ichijou felt something awful and hot sting inside of him. He nearly screamed from it all, unable to control his body as he twitched, still held in place. 

The Grongi pulled out of him without a moment’s hesitation, and almost instantly Ichijou felt whatever was left inside slowly begin to drip its way out. 

It made him want to vomit...

If he could, he would. 

He flinched as the hands began to release him, allowing both of his arms to lay limp above his head. He wanted to roll over and curl in on himself, but he didn’t think he had the strength. 

The large hand that had encircled his wrists for so long paused at his cheek, cupping the bruised and cut area for a moment as the Grongi said something to him. Then, the Grongi pulled away, rising to their feet. Ichijou swallowed, the taste of the Grongi still thick on his tongue. 

Was it over now? 

Were they... Were they going to leave, now that they had done their deed?

He was about to move when a long, slimy tendril shot out of seemingly nowhere and wrapped around his wrist, tugging him backward by several inches. Fear immediately spiked through him.

“Get away!” He weakly rolled onto his knees, reaching for his arm to try and free himself, but it was too late; Ichijou was yanked forward towards the strange, blob-like creature, but not before a heavy foot landed on his ankle to keep him in place. The impact was heavy and swift, and Ichijou cried out in shock as he felt something snap under the pressure. There was a quick back and forth between the Grongi, and after a moment the thing wrapped around his wrist loosened and pulled away after the first Grongi interrupted them with a calm, amused voice. 

Having finally moved, Ichijou was now all too aware of the awful feeling of fluid dribbling down the back of his thighs. He quivered, filled with revulsion. All around him on the floor were drops of blood, saliva and--

The weight on his ankle shifted, and Ichijou whimpered in pain as the Grongi raised their foot. The pressure was gone, leaving behind throbbing shockwaves that ran throughout his whole foot and calf. Then, rough, furry weight suddenly dropped over his back, and Ichijou once again felt something begin to press into his already abused hole.

Ichijou tried, with all the strength he had, to fight it. He flailed, he kicked, he squirmed, but nothing he did could stop the Grongi’s assault as they forced their way into him. Worse, this Grongi was much thicker than the last, and if not aided by the fluid left behind in him, the Grongi probably would have torn him in half. 

Ichijou shrieked in pain, his nails digging into the floor for purchase as the Grongi penetrated him from head to base. Just as the Grongi began to pull out, they slammed back in as hard as possible against Ichijou’s rear at a brutal pace, fast and rough, caring little that their cock was much too large for a body as inexperienced and fragile as Ichijou’s. Inside, Ichijou felt layers of ridges brushing and stroking at his walls. Nothing was untouched, stretching him beyond what should have been possible, leaving him sickeningly full. 

“P-please, slow, I-i c-can’t… t-too much…” A hot flush burned at his cheeks, from shame and horrible arousal. Something wet was dripping down his back and over his shoulder, but Ichijou couldn’t let himself think about it. 

Just as he felt like he was going to burst from inside, a massive hand reached below and grabbed at his abdomen, and Ichijou didn’t have to see it to know that the Grongi was feeling their own cock through his belly. A small sob of fear escaped him, muffled by the back of one of his knuckles as the Grongi continued to pound away at him, claws slicing at whatever skin they came in contact with, intentional or not. 

He wasn’t sure if hours or minutes had passed, but the Grongi suddenly stilled above him, and Ichijou felt heat rip into him once more as the Grongi reached their climax inside of him, not even trying to pull out as they emptied themself into him. 

Ichijou let out a small, weak noise as he felt his upper half rest limp against the floor, his lower half still clutched in the arms of the furry Grongi for several moments until they released him and pulled out. He fell to his side with a lifeless little thump, breathless and panting, unwilling to acknowledge the few globs that seemed to fall out of him with a disgusting _splat_ or two. 

He couldn’t even really think anymore, at this point. 

He didn’t want to believe that there was more; he wanted this to be the end. 

Did he want them to kill him? 

All it would take is a stomp or a squeeze, very little effort on their part at all, really. 

There was still a third Grongi, though, so of course, it wouldn’t be over. 

Words, inaudible pleas, were quietly falling from Ichijou’s bloodied lips; he had bitten through his lower lip at some point and hadn’t realized it. 

Something unnaturally cool and rubbery tilted his head up from the floor, and Ichijou’s vision was obscured by endless dark blue as a faceless, wide pair of eyes stared down at him. He could barely blink before the mass enveloped him, sticking and clinging like a second skin for several moments before he felt both his mouth and rear penetrated simultaneously. 

The eyes continued to watch him, and with no face to show emotion, Ichijou found this one to be more terrifying than the other two, even as his body was warmed and pain replaced by gentle prickles of pleasure.

His tongue was locked in place, mouth flooded by strange, flavorless putty that undulated as the slime creature seemed to vibrate around him, touching him and caressing him in ways he didn’t even think could be possible without limbs. He closed his eyes, more tears managing to squeeze out of his eyes. He couldn’t breathe, it felt, yet somehow his body wasn’t struggling. 

Down below, the slime began to firm up inside of him and move, strokes slow and gentle. Ichijou felt himself being raised from the floor, surrounded and cradled and positively soaked by fluid as the creature fucked him. 

He moaned, but he didn’t at the same time. He couldn’t even move an inch, stuck in place by the mass of slime while the creature did as they pleased. 

Ichijou was vaguely aware of having an orgasm, but everything felt so far away, he could barely even feel himself. 

All he knew was that the slime was beginning to retreat, first pulling out of him and then climbing up his body. Ichijou shook and trembled in place, his eyes growing wide as he felt the creature pushing its way past his throat, sliding down into him in what seemed to be endless streams. He choked, unable to cough it up, and only moments later, the entire creature was gone, presumably inside of him. 

He wobbled on his feet for several moments, his robe hanging open down his arms, kept on only by the loosely hanging tie around his waist. He then fell, very much expecting to hit the cold wet ground, but was caught seconds later by an uneven number of spindly arms. 

When he next blinked, Ichijou was being laid out over his bed, his arms secured in place against the wall above his head by a strange, sticky substance that held fast without Ichijou even trying to struggle. 

He was so exhausted, all he could do was stare at the ceiling. 

He couldn’t even fret or cry about the creature that had disappeared inside him. 

At some point, everything became a blur. He couldn’t even count the missed phone calls, or number of times one of the Grongi had come to fuck him again. 

He didn’t even notice when the morning had become day, and day had become night. 

He heard someone yelling his name from a distance, growing closer and closer. 

The sound of shoes slamming into the wood floor appeared shortly after, and Ichijou’s body shifted as Godai raced into the room, all but diving onto the bed as he tried to reach Ichijou, tried to pull him free from the slime that held his wrists to the wall.

“Ichijou-san! _Ichijou-san!_ ” Godai’s hands, gentle yet strong, roused Ichijou from the veil of apathy and helplessness that had fallen over him. He felt his head roll forward, neck muscles stiff as his head raised up, watching Godai with hurt, hopeful eyes. 

_"_... _Kuuga_ …” The word left his lips, quiet and raspy, not spoken by Ichijou himself. 

As Godai stroked his cheek and held him close, a small smile formed on Ichijou’s lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godai Yuusuke's slimy predicament.

The moment Godai approached Ichijou’s house, he could sense something was off. Not by the look of the small home, but by the atmosphere. 

It was a small house, just on the end corner of a small neighborhood on the outskirts of a man-made forest. It wasn’t Ichijou’s actual house, but a place he had been given to stay at for the duration of the investigation with the Grongi. Godai didn’t mind that it was a bit out of the way because he and the paper-thin walls that dominated many of the apartments in Tokyo didn’t really go well together. 

Not only did it give them privacy, but it also gave Godai a chance to look after Ichijou without people watching and making wild assumptions. 

After all, nobody would believe a handsome man like Ichijou could be so  _ bad  _ at something as simple as making rice; yet every time he did, he set off the fire alarm. 

Adjusting the potted hibiscus in his arms, Godai grinned and carefully pulled up to Ichijou’s house, making sure the plant was okay as he hopped off his motorbike. 

The poor thing had been left at a bus stop, forgotten to dry out in the hot evening sun. He couldn’t just leave it behind, so he thought, why not bring it back for Ichijou? 

Not that he was going to sentence the poor thing to a life of dark neglect; Godai would come and take care of it! Not  _ quite _ an excuse to visit Ichijou, but--

Godai blinked, pausing in his tracks as he examined the house. 

Something... something was off. 

He approached with caution. 

Ichijou’s car was still in the tiny parking spot out front, completely unmoved from the position it had been put in the night before. If he were any other person, Godai might have been relieved, but this was Ichijou, so…

Why was his car still there on a work night? 

There wasn’t a single reason Godai could think of that would make Ichijou skip work, let alone have him home this early in the night; if something had happened to his mother, then his car  _ definitely _ wouldn’t be there. 

Godai decided to sneak around back, checking to make sure he wasn’t seen by anyone before he stepped off the paved road and ducked around, footsteps light on mossy grass. The house wasn’t very big, so it didn’t take long for Godai to reach the back of it. His attention was immediately on the patio door, and how the sliding glass door was just... open. Slowly, cautiously, Godai put the potted hibiscus down and crept up to the door.

Shock slammed into him as his eyes fell upon a mess in the living room; broken furniture, massive footprints,  _ blood-- _

No, more than just blood. 

Godai stared down at the mess on the floor in front of him, pale. 

There was so much fluid on the floor, just several puddles and splatters of… definite bodily fluids. Godai was seized by shock, unsure of how to proceed for several moments before he forced himself to move. He couldn’t afford to stand here and stare, no matter how horrified he felt, because he was standing there in Ichijou’s messy living room, and Ichijou was nowhere in sight. 

“Ichijou-san…” The name fell from his lips, weak and quiet, before he forced it out again, this time louder and with conviction. He turned, rushing to the kitchen to look, as though he would just be hiding under the counter for some reason. 

The kitchen was untouched, it hadn’t been a robbery. No, he should have been able to tell that from the massive footprints and damage done to the living room. He hurried down the hall, calling out for Ichijou again. 

The bathroom light was still on, and the door was busted and hanging open. Inside, there was damage to the wall and several drops of blood splatter in the tub. Just as panic was beginning to overtake him, he came to a halt in the bedroom door. There, he found Ichijou half undressed and hanging limply by his arms on the bed. 

“Ichijou-san!  _ Ichijou-san! _ ” Godai all but jumped onto the bed as he raced over, hands up to the firm, slimy mess that held his wrists in place. They didn’t budge, so he would figure it out later. 

Ichijou’s eyes were empty and far away, and Godai felt himself panic as he feared the worst for several painful seconds before he decided, no. Ichijou would be alright. 

He was Ichijou-san, after all. 

“Ichijou-san!” He put a hand to Ichijou’s cheek, gently, hand to his shoulder as he tried to rouse him from the state he had fallen into. His head rolled forward and he blinked, slowly looking up at him with those soft, doe-like eyes he always had. 

“...  _ Kuuga… _ ” Ichijou’s voice was hoarse and scratchy; how much damage had been done to his vocal cords? 

“Ichijou-san! What happened?! I’m-- I’m going to get you off of this, okay? just-- “ Just what? 

Ichijou shifted, drawing a leg up to his chest. The action made his torn and bloodied bathrobe fall to cover his belly, but Godai had seen the injuries already, and it took everything in his power to not let his anger and hurt come before Ichijou's well being. 

"I'm… I'll call the ambulance!" He pulled off his coat, moving to put it over Ichijou's shoulders when suddenly, Ichijou's head pressed into his shoulder. 

"Ichijou-san…?" Godai froze, wanting more than anything to just sit there and hold him. He lifted a hand to the back of Ichijou’s head, meaning to give him a reassuring touch, but had to stop after his hand came into contact with crusty gunk. Godai swallowed down nausea, trying to will himself to move, for Ichijou’s sake. 

All of a sudden, a weak weight fell over his shoulders. Godai turned his head to the side, surprise and relief flooding through him to see that Ichijou’s arms had been freed. 

“Ichijou-san, you--”

“ _ Hold me…” _ There was something off about Ichijou’ss raspy voice, but Godai couldn’t place it. 

“I’m here, I will… but we need to get you to the hospital.” Godai reached up, about to pull Ichijou’s arms off of him when the other male fell forward. Unprepared, Godai tried to catch him to lessen any further damage caused by his injuries, and thus, Godai found himself falling onto his back as Ichijou collapsed onto him. 

“Ichijou-san?? Kaoru?!” The name dropped from his mouth so easily, and under normal circumstances, Godai might have blushed, but this was no time for playing around. 

“ _ Hold me, Kuuga…” _ Looking up to Ichijou, Godai began to notice some kind of strange, blue gunk stuck to the corners of his mouth. 

Something was wrong; more so than Godai was suspecting.

So many bruises, so many cuts… 

“Ichijou-san please, you need help!” He kept calling Godai  _ Kuuga _ , what kind of shock was he in? Godai pushed himself up onto one of his elbows, mouth open to say something before Ichijou’s cracked, blood-stained lips slammed into his own. A surprised gasp was muffled, and Godai quickly turned his head away to try and stop it. 

“I-ichijou-san? Hey, this isn’t the time. We need to--” Ichijou’s body temperature was so warm, he had to have a fever. However, Godai couldn’t seem to get the other man to cooperate, instead finding himself pinned as Ichijou shoved his wrists down to the filthy bed below. This was wrong, why was Ichijou trying so hard? More importantly, why was he ignoring Godai’s words?

“ _ Please, Kuuga… fuck me. Please, I need you…”  _ Godai pushed against Ichijou, first attempting to be gentle due to his injured state. He obviously wasn’t in the right mind, and Godai didn’t want to risk hurting him any further. 

“You need rest, so please, let me up?” Godai smiled weakly up to him, trying to remain calm despite the inferno of anger that raged through him. Who did this? 

Who would do this to a person, let alone Ichijou? 

Why…?

Ichijou’s mouth came down for Godai again, and when he was denied once more, he instead went for Godai’s neck, tongue hot and horrifically sloppy. Godai grimaced; enough was enough. 

This wasn’t Ichijou; Ichijou needed help. 

“Ichijou-san, please stop.” Godai gathered the courage to use some strength against him and tried to push his arms up, only to realize... he couldn’t. 

Huh?

Godai shifted under Ichijou, his teeth gritting together as he tried to nudge Ichijou off with his knee. His wrists were starting to burn from the pressure.

“I-Ichijou-san, get off.” Why was he so strong? No,  _ how  _ was he so strong? Godai spent so much time worried he might accidentally hurt people with his newly and swiftly developing strength, so how could someone as weak and hurt as Ichijou overpower him? Ichijou mumbled something inaudible against Godai’s collar bone, and Godai jumped as he felt a sharp sting at the sensitive skin around his neck and shoulder. 

“Ichijou-san!” Giving one good jerk, Godai nearly managed to knock Ichijou off of him, causing the other man to pause in his actions. Their eyes met, and Godai felt a chill run down his spine as Ichijou smiled, causing several globs of thick blue gunk to dribble down his chin, and Godai could only feel panic skyrocket as something long and blue slipped out of his mouth and lapped it up, before returning to hide between his teeth. 

“ _ Kuuga _ …”

What...

What was that?

Godai stared up at Ichijou, not reacting as his knees tightened around Godai’s waist and he began to lightly rock above his groin. 

_ “Fuck me, Kuuga… join with me.”  _ Come to think of it, Ichijou’s voice was different, almost too deep to be normal, but that was hard to pick up on because of how quiet he was speaking. But there was a word he said, a word that didn’t sound Japanese. Almost like… almost like he hadn’t been speaking Japanese the whole time.

Was this even Ichijou?

Godai’s question was answered when suddenly, several long tendrils slipped out of the back of Ichijou’s robe, and a wicked grin crossed Ichijou’s face as they immediately coiled around Godai’s arms and legs tightly, restraining him as Ichijou released the hold he had on Godai’s wrists. 

“W-- What is this?! Ichijou-san!” Alarmed, Godai balled his hands into fists and tried to fight it, yanking and wriggling. Ichijou, or the thing that  _ looked  _ like Ichijou, occupied himself by trailing his hands down Godai’s chest, blunt nailed fingers pausing at his belt while Godai tried to free himself. 

“Who are you?! You’re-- You’re not Ichijou-san, what did you do!?” Unless it  _ was _ Ichijou over him, body broken and mind emptied of reason. But Ichijou would never hurt another person, let alone Godai... 

“Ichijou-san!” Was he being controlled? 

Ichijou’s hands made swift work of Godai’s pants, and awful, slimy tendrils lowered down to join, wrapping around Godai’s flaccid cock and giving gentle tugs and strokes while another fondled the underside, gently squeezing and playing with the little globes of his testicles. 

“Hh- Get off, stop!” Godai couldn’t even pull his legs together, the tendrils were holding them tightly apart. He held back a groan as Ichijou’s lips pressed into his neck again, trailing messy, hot kisses up his jaw and to his lips again, forcing Godai’s head to stay still with his hands. 

“St-- Mm, Ichi--  _ stop! _ ” A tendril, wet and slick, was beginning to prod and rub against his clothed underside, and moments later more appeared to drag his pants off. 

What was happening? 

Godai twisted and squirmed, arms pulling on the tendrils but not quite strong enough to free himself from the position he was in. The same dark blue tendril slipped from Ichijou’s lips again, moving somewhat as a tongue would along his lower lip before it pushed itself into Godai’s mouth and locked around his own tongue. Godai choked, his mouth quickly flooded with saliva and fluid he didn’t want to think about. 

Down below, the tendrils rubbing and teasing his cock suddenly withdrew, replaced by the warmth of Ichijou’s body as he sat back, positioning himself over Goidai’s erection while tendrils busied themselves with trying to wriggle and squeeze into him. 

It hurt to receive so much pleasure against his will. Not just his mind, but his body and soul, as well, and what made it all so much worse was that Ichijou’s body was the one causing it all. 

Ichijou’s body, not Ichijou himself. 

Godai knew Ichijou had to be in there somewhere; something had happened to him, and now he was being controlled, the most probable culprit being a Grongi, based on the language. 

A sharp gasp escaped Godai as he felt Ichijou’s body slide down onto him, taking his fully erect cock from head to base. Their bodies shuddered together, and Godai couldn't help but let out a moan, his hips rising to feel friction.

"Ichijou-san… p-please, you… you don't want this…" Neither of them did, Godai knew it. Still, Godai couldn't stop his body from betraying him as need began to weigh down on him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, another needy gasp falling from his lips as Ichijou's body ground down, meeting with Godai's hips in motions Godai was sure Ichijou didn't even know how to do himself. 

Was Godai really going to let this keep happening, though? He was the hero, wasn't he?

Could Godai only lay and let Ichijou and himself be defiled this way? 

No, there had to be something he could do through the quickly settling fog of hopelessness and desire. He had to be able to do something, if not for himself, then for Ichijou who needed him.

As Ichijou's face came around again, Godai took the opportunity, licking his own lips as he steeled himself in preparation for tasting that vile appendage once more.

_ "Harder, Kuuga…!"  _ As expected, the abnormally long blue tongue was extending from Ichijou's mouth again, and this time, Godai accepted it into his own without a struggle, only to immediately bite down as hard as possible and yank his head to the side. He gnashed his teeth together, grinding them down with as much force as he could, and a loud shriek, louder than a human might normally be able to hear, came ripping out of Ichijou’s throat as a blue mass wriggled and squirmed in Godai’s jaw. There was something large and bulbous beginning to drop out of Ichijou’s widened mouth; Godai knew just a  _ little more _ and--

The tendrils loosened around his wrists, and Godai was quick to take advantage of the creature’s moment of weakness. He let out a muffled roar around the mouthful of wriggling, sticky meat, and felt something around his belly heat up to an almost unbearable degree before suddenly his hands were no longer tanned skin, but inky black with manacles of gold circled around his wrists to keep crimson red armor in place over his forearms. 

Had he transformed?! 

No, the black and red were fading back into his normal skin tone, almost like he had somehow managed to partially transform into Kuuga with nothing but his own sheer desperation and determination. 

On the bed, Ichijou’s body was tense, almost like he was having a seizure from the monster being pulled out of him. Godai pulled, then pulled more, and after one horrible, wet noise, the shapeless Grongi came spilling out of Ichijou with a sickening  _ plop _ , and Ichijou fell sideways off of Godai, unconscious. 

The next several events were a blur to Godai; between destroying the Grongi and holding Ichijou, to making sure Ichijou was even  _ alive-- _

“Yuusuke…” Ichijou’s weight in Godai’s arms was light and firm, and after calling for an ambulance, all Godai wanted to do was sit there with him on the bed. Godai smiled, cleaning up some of the mess of fluid and gunk on his face and neck. All around them, there were splatters of blue, like someone had gone wild with paint, on both the walls and the furniture.

“I’m here, Ichijou-san.” Feeling his arm curl around Ichijou a little tighter, Godai forced himself to relax as Ichijou gave the barest motion of a nod, mumbling out something Godai couldn't quite hear falling asleep shortly after. 

Godai wasn’t sure if Ichijou had any memory of what had happened, but that was for later, after they had both gotten some rest. For now, Godai was content to sit and protect him, wondering what it would take to have Sakurako or Tsubaki move their new hibiscus plant to the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Multi-chapters arent really my strong suit, but i had a juicy idea and needed to get it out. 
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon! :3c


End file.
